User blog:FrozenFractals/My version of Frozen 2
This is my rough idea for what I would like to see in Frozen 2. Please feel free to tell me your opinion, I would love to hear it! One year after Frozen Hans is released from his punishment on the Southern Isles. (I imagined him doing labor like mopping the castle, cleaning the stable, etc.) All he wants is getting revenge on Anna and Elsa by getting Arendelle for himself. His only chance, he thinks, is somehow getting rid of Elsa. He goes to an old mage who had been banished by his father for practicing dark magic and tells him his problem. The mage gives him a magic amulet that gives him the ability to turn any powers against its user. Hans pays him and leaves, departing for Arendelle. Arendelle Elsa is in her room, going through petitions for new laws and marriage offers from other kingdoms. She is so tired and wishes she could live a normal life, but knows she can't, she must do her duty. She wonders if any one will ever love her like Kristoff loves Anna, but she knows no one will because of her ice powers, plus she is the Queen, she isn't normal like Anna. Anna bursts in and announces they are going on a picnic for lunch. Elsa says she has too much to do, but Anna insists saying it will be fun and she needs fresh air anyway. She pulls Elsa out, and Olaf joins them. As they walk through town, Anna greets all the townspeople, asking how they are doing, everyone happily engages in conversation with her, telling all about their lives. Elsa realizes that she doesn't spend very much time with her subjects anymore, so she tries to talk to a woman, who is polite, but seems uncomfortable talking to the Queen. Elsa knows that her people are in awe of her powers, but she wishes they would see her as a person, not a magical queen. Elsa, Anna and Olaf arrive at the picnic spot, Elsa, enjoying herself, forgets about her problems. North Village (By the North mountain) The people of the north village prepare for the ice- cutting season. Everything the inhabitants do revolves around ice-cutting. Rurik, the village repairman because he dislike ice-cutting, is being yelled at by his father. He had finally gotten up the nerve to ask if he could go to Arendelle this year, since he is 21. His father wants him to an ice-cutter like himself, but Rurik's dream is to be a Palace Guard. His father gets so angry, he orders Rurik to stay behind with the women, while the men go to cut ice. Suddenly, they hear a scream and a crash. Running outside, They see a huge ice-monster is attacking the village. The men grab their weapons to fight it, Rurik starts to go get his own, but his father stops him and orders him to go tell the Queen and get help. Reluctantly, Rurik grabs his horse and sends her into a gallop, heading for Arendelle. Arendelle Elsa and Anna's picnic is interrupted by a servant, who tells them that an important dignitary has arrived and wishes to see them. Elsa enters the throne room and sits, with Anna on her right. Kai announces the arrival of Prince Halvard of the Southern Isles. Northern Arendelle As Rurik gallops through the forest he hears wolves howling, and a man shouting. Dismounting, he runs to see what is going on. A man is trying to fight off a pack of wolves from his reindeer and sled, which has a broken runner. Rurik helps him fight them off, the man introduces himself as Kristoff. Rurik knows who he is and tells him what is happening in the North village. The two immediately set out to Arendelle, which was where Kristoff had been going. Arendelle Elsa and Anna are both shocked, but try to hide it. Prince Halvard says he is here to make for what his brother Hans did to them and he will do anything asked of him to make up for it. Elsa thanks him, but she is suspicious as it has been an entire year since Hans was taken away. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Kristoff and Rurik run in. Anna immediately goes to Kristoff and Rurik runs over to the queen, falling on his knees, he tells her what has happened. Elsa knows it was her guardian (I don't think she knew his name was Marshmallow) and is instantly afraid, if this is happening, does that mean her powers are getting out of control again? Rurik sees that she is afraid and tries to reassure her, saying that he believes in her and he will do anything to help her. Elsa is suprised that someone she doesn't know would try encourage her, usually people assume she can handle it because she is the Queen, they don't realize that she has fears and problems like everyone else. After some discussion, Elsa says she will go to the North Mt. and try to stop this. Anna and Olaf immediately volunteer, but Elsa, afraid, tells Anna she need to stay here, though she agrees to let Olaf come. Rurik, determined that the Queen should not go to such danger with just a snowman, asks to go, Prince Halvard does as well, but Elsa refuses them both and leaves. Anna, who had taken a liking to Rurik after Kristoff told her about him, tells him to go after Elsa and make sure she is safe. Rurik, relived, immediately goes after her. Kristoff and Halvard heads out to the North village to make sure everyone is okay. Elsa Elsa and Olaf are on their way to the mountain when Rurik catches up, determined to keep the Queen from harm. Elsa reluctantly agrees to let him come and they continue. On the way, Rurik is uptight and trying to act like he thinks a Palace Guard would. Elsa notices, and so in an attempt to lighten him up, tries to start a conversation. Rurik is just polite at first, but then she asks what he does, so he tells Elsa about his dream of becoming a Palace Guard, pleased that someone cares about it, and asks about hers. Elsa, pleased that someone is treating her like a normal person, happily engages in conversation. Kristoff and Halvard As they travel, Kristoff is tiring of Halvard's company. Halvard says he is exhausted and tells Kristoff to go on without him. Kristoff does, and as soon as he is out of sight, Halvard takes off in the direction of Elsa and Olaf. Elsa They arrive at the mountian, and Elsa tells them to wait outside. Inside, Elsa finds Marshmallow and quickly finds out he is not what he used to be, she tries to calm him while dodging the pieces of ice he is throwing, but nothing works. Hearing the crashes, Rurik and Olaf run inside and Rurik drags out an unconscious Elsa, right before the castle collapses. At that moment Halvard arrives and goes with them to safer place, demanding to know what happened. When Elsa awakens, they have moved to a more sheltered place. Halvard claims he came at just the right moment and saved her from the collapsing castle. Rurik is angered at that, but he doesn't bring it up because they have more important things to worry about. Elsa thanks Halvard, but she is worried about what happened at the castle, she couldn't control Marshmallow. Rurik again tries to encourage her, and she is grateful. Elsa remembers the trolls, and decides to go see if they know what is happening to her powers. Olaf is the only one who remembers where they are, so he leads the way. On the way, Elsa asks Olaf if he thinks she is....strange. Olaf replies that she created him and he thinks she is perfect like she is, so why would he think she is strange? Elsa smiles and quietly thanks him. When they arrive, Pabbie tells them they must go back to Arendelle at once, someone has taken over castle and Anna is in danger. Right before they leave, Rurik admits to Pabbie that he loves Elsa, but she is the Queen and she deserves much better than him, so what should he do? Pabbie tells him that if Elsa loves him, his rank doesn't matter and if he truly loves her, he will honor her decision, even if she doesn't love him back. Arendelle They arrive at the castle and enter it, it is completly empty. Rurik realizes it is a trap. Elsa replies that she knows, but she has no choice, Anna is in there. She tells them they can leave if they want. Halvard quickly says he will go get help, but Elsa says no, she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. Halvard leaves anyway, but Rurik and Olaf stay. Rurik says he will stay with her no matter what and Olaf agrees. Elsa nods, she doesn't trust herself to speak. They enter the throne room. Hans is seated on the throne with Anna chained next to him. Elsa is stunned to see him, but then she sees Anna. Furious, she demands that he let her go. It starts to snow. Hans just smiles and puts his dagger to Anna's neck, saying if Elsa doesn't surrender, he will kill Anna. Desperately Elsa creates a ice monster to stop Hans, but Hans touches the amulet around his neck and the monster turns, grabbing Rurik and Olaf. Hans orders her to give up now, or he will kill them all. Elsa screams "No!" and attacks Hans with her powers. At first it is all he can do to deflect her attacks, but slowly the tide turns in his favor as he uses the amulet. By now there is a huge snowstorm. Hans uses it to pin Elsa against the wall. As he raises the dagger, Elsa sees the amulet and realizes what it is for. Rurik finally manages to wiggle his arm and knife free from the ice monsters grasp. He throws the knife with all his might at Hans, and the hilt strikes him in the shoulder. Hans jerks, giving Elsa just enough time to shoot a shard of ice at the amulet. It explodes, turning Hans to ice. Elsa falls to her knees, exhausted. The ice monster, released from the enchantment, drops Rurik and Olaf, both of them run to Elsa, helping her up. Rurik asks if she is okay, and she nods. Smiling, Rurik tells her she was amazing, he knew she could do it. Elsa says she couldn't have done it without them. Before Rurik can answer, she suddenly remembers Anna. Running to her, she frees her, using her ice powers to break the chains. Anna says she knew Elsa would save her. As they embrace, Olaf whispers to Rurik that he should just tell her. At that moment Kristoff and Halvard run in, Kristoff going straight to Anna, saying he never should have left her. Dropping to one knee, he asks her to marry him. Anna squeals "yes!" One week later Anna and Kristoff's wedding has just come to a close. Elsa wishes them a happy marriage. Rurik finally gets up the nerve to go over to Elsa. Clearly nervous, he says he wants to tell her something. Elsa remembers something she wanted to do, so she calls over the Captain of the Palace Guard and tells Rurik he is one them now. Rurik is speechless and Elsa asks him if he is happy now and Rurik says he is.....almost. Quickly, before he loses his nerve, he takes both of her hands in his and stammers out that he loves her, more than anything, but if she doesn't love him, he will respect - Elsa cuts him off saying that he saw her as a person and she loves him for that, besides, she adds, actions speak louder than words. With that she leans forward and kisses him. Olaf claps his hands together and says to Anna, "I knew they were meant for each other!" Anna smiles and says, "Me too". The End If you have any ideas on how I can improve this, please let me know! For instance, Halvard is unnecessary, but I like the idea of one of Hans' brothers coming to make up for what he did, or they could be in on Hans' plot. I'm open to ideas! Thanks for reading, I know its pretty long Category:Blog posts